Lost Memories
by Browneyedlazywriter
Summary: A girl who no memories of her childhood meets a boy who says that he can help her remember her past. PrussiaXReaderXGermany
1. Could he be the one?

As long as I can remember (which unfortunately isn't very long) I have dreamt the same dream. In this dream I am a small child and there is a boy… well less of a boy and more of a child sized figure really, like he is hiding in the shadows and for some reason every time I try and go near him I wake up…

"_, _, wake up before the teacher yells at you again!" _ lifted her head from her desk and glanced over her shoulder at Elizabeta.

"It's Friday, are we actually doing something important today?" _ replied in a groggy whisper. Elizabeta laughed.

"No, but I think your going to want to turn around and look at the view." Elizabeta replied with a wiggle of her eyebrow. _ shifted in her seat to find a pair of ice blue eyes glued on her.

"He has been totally checking you out, since the moment he walked in." Elizabeta whispered.

"Class I want you to meet our newest student, what is your name son?" The boy broke eye contact for a moment.

"The name's Ludwig , Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig replied with a thick German accent.

*Why does that name… sound so familiar…* _ thought to herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ludwig , class is almost over so you can have seat over there by _ and I will get you a book hopefully before the week is out." Ludwig nodded and sat down beside her and gave her a nod. _ broke eye contact and shift uncomfortably in her seat.

*Can he please stop staring at me…* after a few more awkward minutes of the let's avoid eye contact with the new German kid as much as possible, the bell finally rang. _ quickly grabbed her things and headed for her locker, still feeling a his icy glare on the back of her neck causing the hair to stand up on end.

"That new kid may be cute, but when you stare at a girl for more than five minutes its borderline stalker." _ chuckled.

"The weird thing is, I feel like I have seen him before…"

Elizabeta shot _ a worried glance.

"I thought you couldn't remember your past?" _ shook her head.

"I can't, all I have is that dream…" Elizabeta nodded

"Yea, the only dream you ever have, that must get really tiring." _ shrugged

"I think it would be weird to have different dreams…" Elizabeta chuckled

"I would love to analyzed you dreams further, but I am starving." _ nodded and headed toward the lunch room.

_ and Elizabeta sat down at their usual spot in the lunch room, but today felt different. Maybe it was because she made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich instead of tuna fish for lunch or it could be that Ludwig was slowly making his way toward their table.

"It seems like your stalker wants to join us for lunch." Elizabeta whispered. _ shot her an annoyed look.

*I wonder want he wants now.*

"May I talk to you for a moment?" Ludwig asked.

"That depends." Elizabeta retorted.

"Well I wasn't really talking to you, but I will indulge your retort. Depends on what?" _ tried to conceal her smile.

"You have been staring at my friend like a T-bone steak from the moment you entered the classroom, I expect to see my friend back in one piece." Ludwig smiled

"Cross my heart." _ stood up and followed Ludwig to the quad.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" _ asked

"First off I wanted to formerly apologize for staring at you like a "T-bone steak", you just remind me of someone I used to know…" _ shot him a curious glance.

"Well was that all you wanted to tell me?" she said slowly starting to rise from her seat.

"The teacher said you first name was Payge right?" Ludwig asked

"Yes… Payge, Payge Fox." _ answered nervously. Ludwig 's eyes widened

"It's really you!" he replied wrapping her in a big hug. *Why is he hugging me!*

_ quickly pushed out of Ludwig 's strong arms.

"What are you talking about, and why are you hugging me!" _ asked defensively.

"You don't remember your past do you…" _ stared at the ground.

"No… I have this vague memory of me as a kid and a and childlike figure extending their hand out to me, but when I reach for it the memory fades away…" _ shook her head.

"I'm sorry for dumping that all on you!" _ replied

*So she remembers him…*

"I know this is going to sound hard to believe with your memory loss and all, but we used to be really close friends when we were children." _'s eyes widened. *Could he be the boy from my dreams? The boy I have waited so long to meet is right here in front of me.* tears started to well up in _'s eyes.

"Does that mean you are going to help me get my memories back" _ asked in a hopeful tone.

"Well I can try, I've heard that when people lose their memories it is good to be surrounded by things from your past." Ludwig replied.

"It is very nice to finally meet someone who can help me find the missing links." Ludwig's eyes hardened and his expression became more serious than before.

"Has anyone else tried to asking you about your past?" _ shook her head.

"Nope you are the only one, my friends know it's kind of a sore subject for me so that don't really ask me about it." Ludwig gave a sigh of relief.

"Why do you ask?" _ questioned.

"There are some people, very bad people that are trying to find you as well."

"Why are they trying to find me? Why am I so important?" Ludwig took a deep breath.

"There is not enough time for me to explain to you all in detail, but basically they want to make sure you don't remember your past." _ looked down at her hands.

"This is a lot to take in…" Ludwig cupped her chin in his hand.

"I know and I am sorry to dump all of this on you… I just want to keep you safe." _ cheeks tinted a shade of red as she tried to hold back a smile.

"Since I can't always be by your side there are a couple of people you need to watch out for. First is a short Japanese man with a bowl cut and brown eyes named Kiku, but don't let those big brown eyes of his deceive you. Next is a boy not much older than the last an Italian with medium length hair and a big curl flopped on to one side of his head. He may seem like a nice guy but that is just the Italian in him. Last but not least, probably the most dangerous on of them all is a boy around our age with snow white hair and red eyes named Gilbert. If you see any of them I want you to run back to your house and call me right away, got it?" _ nodded as the bell rang.

"Here is my number, like I said call me if anything happens… or if you just want to talk." he said with a pearly white grin. _ tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and headed back inside.

Elizabeta was impatiently tapping her foot by their lockers when _ walked up.

"No visible bite marks, looks like I won't have to use my frying pan on him." _ chuckled.

"Actually, he is a childhood friend…" Elizabeta eyebrows shifted.

"And you believed him? Sounds like he just wants to get into your pants."

"Well, he is the first guy I have ever met who knows anything about my past… the least on can do is listen to him and he tries anything you will be the first to know."


	2. The Deadly Trio?

It was a slow day at the book store day, to pass the time _ measured the red grooves that streaked her arms from leaning on the counter just a little too long. _ pulled out the piece of paper Ludwig had giving her and saved the number into her phone.

**"Here is my number, like I said call me if anything happens… or if you just want to talk."**

*I'm finally going to be able to learn about my past* _ thought to herself a smile tugging at her cheeks.

*ding, ding* _ glanced over at the door.

*finally a costumer!* He was short man of Japanese decent dressed in a blue cotton tee-shirt and khaki shorts. The man strolled up to the counter his eyes were two brown expressionless pools that made the hair on the back of _'s neck stand straight up.

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you had a certain book in stock." _ rubbed the back of her neck and smiled.

"What is the title of the book called?" _ asked. He pulled then pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and said,

"101 dericious Japanese recipes."

"Let me quickly check our inventory to see if we have it in stock." _ replied quickly typing away onto their very outdated computer.

"It looks like we do not have that book in stock, if you'd like I can order for you." The man smiled.

"That would be rovery." _ pulled out a note pad and ink pen.

"Can I have your name and phone number please." The man nodded.

"My name is Kiku Honda and number is (231)-555-7864." A lumped started to form in _'s throat.

"Kiku was it, well I will be sure to place your order as soon as possible and it should be here in a couple of days." he smiled.

"Thank you miss… _." he replied glancing down at _'s name tag.

"Have a great day!" _ replied in a shaky voice.

_'s heart felt as though it was going to beat out of her chest.

*it's one of the boys Ludwig warned me about!* _ wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead and headed toward the back room where her boss was creating this month's expense report.

"Hey _, is every thing alright? You're looking a bit pale." _ mouth felt like she had licked a stick of chalk.

"Actually Feliks I am not feeling too well, and since we are having a slow day I was wondering if I could go home early…" Feliks glanced at the clock.

"Sure, I hope you get feeling better soon." _ nodded, grabbed her backpack and headed toward the door.

_ slipped her shades on as she opened the shop door and noticed that Kiku was across the street at the coffee shop.

*It seems as though my suspicions were right.* _ thought and hurriedly walked down the street to her car when she bumped into something.

"I'm so sorry!" _ glanced up to see who or what she had bumped into. The man grinned back at her, his curl on the side of his head bounced as if it had a mind of it's own.

"_!" the man yelled as he scooped her up into a hug, almost picking her up off the ground. _ quickly broke out of the hug ran to her car, once she got in she locked it and took a deep breath. _ started her car and glanced off to her left to see a boy with snow white hair and stunning red eyes flashing her a cocky grin. Before he could take a step off of the sidewalk _ quickly sped off home.

Once inside her house _ quickly locked her door and her whole body seemed to collapse underneath her, trembling as she searched for Ludwig's number in her phone.

*Ring, ring, ring*

"Hello this is Ludwig."

"I s-saw them, all three of them! I'm terrified that they might of followed me home." _ said sputtering to get out of words.

"When and where did you see them?" Ludwig replied his tone itching with agitation.

"At work, the one named Kiku came in and wanted to order a book. It was kinda slow at the store and I was getting a little freaked out so I asked my boss if I could leave. Then on my way out I noticed that he was at the coffee shop across the street so I started to run and I ran into the Italian one who scooped me up into a big hug. When I finally got to my car as I was pulling out I saw a boy with white hair and red eyes and the cockiest grin I have ever seen." _ replied.

"Lock your doors and take a deep breath I will be there soon."

"Ok… but you don't know where I live?" Ludwig hung up before she could give him her address.

The Italian boy walked into the coffee shop with a defeated look on his face his curl drooping on to his shoulder.

"Feliciano, I think you tactics was rittle too much for this mission." Kiku said taking a sip of his tea.

"She wouldn't even let me hug her properly!" Feliciano cried folding his arms across his chest. Kiku glanced over at his Italian friend and gave him a pat on the shoulder. The albino strolled in his cocky grin seemed to have been ripped off his face.

"How do you fair Gilbert?" Kiku asked. Gilbert chewed on the inside of his cheek and he slammed his fists onto the table.

"Ludwig got to her first! As soon as she saw me she took off like a bat out of hell."

"Well what did you expect her to just spring out of her car and run into your arms?" Kiku replied. Gilbert was silent for a moment,

"No, but I thought at the very least I would be able to see that smile again…"


	3. A New Dream

_ sat on the couch, her eyes glued to the door.

*Just take deep breaths he will be here soon.* _'s eyes started to water and the peep hole started to blur, due to the lack of blinking. _ rubbed her heavy eye lids and slid back on the cushy couch.

*the time will go by much quicker if I rest my eyes for a moment.*

**"There you are _." a voice called out to her in the darkness. _ trembled as she tried to squeeze farther into the corner as if she could fit through the crack in the wall. A door opened and a small beam of light seeped in. _ peeked out from in between her fingers to see a young boy with a brown curl bobbing on the side of his head extending a his hand out to her, but as she reached out for it another man stormed in and swatted the boy away like a fly, quickly scooping her up and dashing out into the night.**

*knock, knock* _ sprang up off of the couch, beads of sweat coating her forehead.

*knock, knock.* _ wiped the sweat off of her forehead and looked through the peep hole of her door. Flashes of a green and black shirt were all that _ could see through the peep hole.

*What's the point of a peep hole if the person is too tall to see!* _ grumbled to herself.

_ slowly cracked the door keeping the security chain latched. Ludwig flashed her a smile as she unlocked the chain.

"Are you alright _?" Ludwig asked as stepped in the door way. _ swallowed hard,

"I had a very strange dream…" Ludwig shot her a confused glance.

"A new dream?" _ nodded. Ludwig sat down of the couch and motioned for _ to sit next to him.

"Tell me about your dream." _ took a deep breath.

"It was dark and then I heard a voice calling out to me, but I was afraid to go near the voice."

"Did you recognize the voice calling out to you?" Ludwig asked

"Then the door opened and it was the Italian boy from earlier today, but he was much younger. I tried reaching out for his hand but a much bigger man came and scooped me up and we started running through this strange place. Then I woke up…" Ludwig was silent for a moment.

"Do you know what this means? Can you explain to me what exactly is happening?"

*her memory is coming back quicker than I expected…*

"Your family was once well regarded for having a high social as well as political standing and because of that your life was under constant threat. The three boys you met today Kiku, Feliciano and Gilbert are part of a racialist group who are trying to make sure your memory stays hidden." _'s head was spinning in a million directions.

"Why do they want my memories hidden?" Ludwig looked down at his feet.

"Because you are the last member of your family and if you gain your memory back then you can take what is rightfully your's." _ took a deep breath trying to keep her tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"My entire family is gone… for how long?" Ludwig's face tightened.

"Your parent's when you were three in a car accident, and your grandfather a year ago…" _ tried to find the words to reply, but was silent instead. Ludwig held her in his strong arms and stroked the back of her (hair length).

Once Ludwig felt the _'s tears cease he craned his neck to see her asleep in his arms. Ludwig gently picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, laying her gently onto the bed and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as he headed out.

"Sir she is gaining her memory back faster than we intended. What if she starts to piece together her thoughts faster than I can make a story that she will believe!" Ludwig replied. The man sitting across the oak table from Ludwig twirled his around his finger.

"You dummkopf!" The man yelled slamming his fists onto the table.

"I raised you better than that! If only you had the same tactical charm that your brother had, we wouldn't be having this problem!" Ludwig nodded drooping this head.

"Ja Vader…" Ludwig replied clicking his heels together as he headed out the door.


	4. Let's Get Coffee

_ woke up with a groggy yawn. *I don't remember walking to bed. Ludwig must of carried me…* _ thought to herself with a blush tinting at her cheeks. _ grabbed her phone as she walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth.

*"What are you doing today?" -Ludwig*

*"Since I am off duty today, I didn't really have much planned."* _ replied and put some toothpaste onto her brush.

*"Why don't you come and have coffee with me."* _ smiled with a mouth full of minty fresh goo.

*"That sounds wonderful! (insert smiley emoji of choice here)"*

*"Pick you up in 30?"*

*"I'll be waiting."*

_ quickly finished brushing her hair and teeth and sat patiently for a knock at her door.

*I hope this isn't too much for coffee.* _ thought as she glanced down at her outfit which consisted of a teal knitted sweater, purple tights and studded combat boots to complete the ensemble.

*PPRRIINNGG* _ glanced down at her phone on the coffee.

*101 Delicious Recipes will arrive in two days.* a lump started to form in the back of _'s throat unsure if she could make the dreaded phone call, let alone face Kiku again.

*Knock, Knock* _ almost flung her phone across the room. Her stomach instantly settled as she opened the door. Ludwig was waiting for her on the other side in a Navy fitted v neck that exposed his rippling physique followed by loose fitted Levi's and his signature combat boots.

"You look lovely." Ludwig said, extending his hand out to her.

"Thank you ." she replied with a blush as she took his hand.

"And why can I get this lovely couple to drink today? Our special is a non-fat soy vanilla latte."

"I'll have a cup of Lady Grey please." the cashier nodded and turned to Ludwig.

"I'll have coffee… Black."

"Will that be all for today?" The cashier asked giving _ a wink.

"I think that will do it for us today." Ludwig replied. The cashier smiled

"That will be $4.85 please." Ludwig paid for their drinks as _ searched for a nice quite place to sit.

*that table by the window looks nice, I think we shall sit there.*

"Here are your drinks! Have a lovely day~" the waiter said as he set down their drinks. _ held the mug in both hands and blew on it as she lightly took a sip. When she went to set her mug back down she noticed a slip of paper that must of been sitting underneath her mug. Ludwig brow raised and he glanced at the paper and then to the waiter. She opened the little note. **Antonio 555-8967**

_ rolled her eyes as she took her tea bag out of her cup and set it on the saucer next to her, setting the scrap of paper on top of the tea bag. Ludwig smiled as he watched the ink bleed and the paper turn a brownish red. _ laced her fingers together and rested them underneath her chin with a grin.

"Tell me about the day we first met." _ asked batting her eyelashes. Ludwig took a swig of his coffee.

**It was one of those rainy afternoons that once the rain had stopped a thick and depressing fog seemed to linger in the air. My dad had just been assigned as the head of security for your family. School was out so I tagged along with my father. He was having a very dry lecture with the rest of the staff so I decided I would sneak out and check out the grounds, knowing that this would certainly would not be the last time I visited this place. At first I was looking for a cool place to hide out, but then I passed the two glass doors to the back yard and that is where I saw you sitting on an unmoving swing. Everything around you seemed to be frozen in place. You looked so sad, so I decided I would see what was wrong. As I drew closer I noticed that you had been crying. Your cheeks were so red and blotchy. I held my hand out to you and you stared at it for a moment unsure of what my intentions were. After a minute or two you gingerly took it and a grin spread across my cheeks. Soon after the sun broke through the fog and the world around you seemed to be set in motion again.** _ hadn't realized that she was crying until Ludwig squeezed her hand and snapped her back into reality. With her free hand _ wiped away the stray tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"That was beautiful Ludwig, your attention to detail is impeccable." Ludwig smiled.

"It's hard to forget a smile as beautiful as your's." _ blushed.

"We should definitely do this again sometime." _ said as she unlocked her door.

"It's a date." Ludwig said with a grin. _ looped her arms around Ludwig's neck and kissed him. Ludwig hands slid to her waist as he pushed her against the door which flew open causing _ to fall back and Ludwig right after. Ludwig's face was bright red as he picked himself up off of her.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked. _ removed her hands from her face tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to suppress her giggles. Ludwig cracked a smile and helped her up.

"Text me." Ludwig said and gave her one more kiss goodbye before shutting the door behind him.


	5. With the good also comes the bad

_'s alarm went off promptly at seven to the tune of Carry On My Wayward Son. _ sat up and stretched her arms, then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As she shuffled from her bed to her wardrobe she noticed that she had a few notifications on her phone. Most of them were from Instagram and Facebook, but she also noticed a text from Elizabeta.

*"What are you doing after work?" -Eliza"*

*"As of right now nothing."* _ replied as she picked out her outfit. A peach vest with a studded collar, black tank top, jeans and her matching studded combat boots.

*"Well as of right now, you are going out with me"*

*"Sounds good, when and where."*

*"Java Bean is having a band play tonight, I figured we could just go enjoy a latte and talk."*

*"It's a date! See you the Eliza."*

*"Later Babe!."*

"Hey _ a kid came in earlier with a flyer that might peak your interest." Toris said as _ punched her time card.

"Oh yea, and what would that be." She questioned. Toris handed her the flyer

"It starts tomorrow, and there are a few slots open. I thought I would let you see it before I put it up incase you wanted to sign up."

"Sounds like fun, I think I'll call."

"Hi, I was calling about your art class. I was wondering if there were still any slots open? Oh there are great! Sign me up then, my name is _ _. Have a great day!"

"Hey Babe! How was work?" Elizabeta calls as _ sat down.

"Pretty normal, we did get a flyer in for an after hours art class and I thought it sounded fun so I signed up." Elizabeta cocked her brow.

"Soo did anything else interesting happen?" _ rolled her eyes.

"Well yesterday on my day off I had coffee with Ludwig." Elizabeta grinned.

"Oooh do tell more." _ then told Elizabeta about her date with Ludwig skipping the bits about Kiku, Feliciano and Gilbert unsure on how she might react to the shocking news.

"Well it seems to me you have found a real winner, I am glad that he is able to help you re-link with the past." _ smiled

"Yea me too. Oh and I didn't even tell you the best part! When we walked me up I gave him a kiss and then when he tired to lean me up against my door it swung open and we collapsed on the floor." Elizabeta giggled.

**_'s knees felt like they had been drug on a mile of sandpaper, her throat was horse from screaming and she was a afraid they might her if she whimpered just a little too loud in the large dog cage that the masked man had thrown her in.

"Are you sure this is going to make her forget?" a man asked.

"This dosage should make her forget everything, I would leave a scrap of paper with her name on it when you drop her off."

"Good, very good…" the voice said as he kicked the door to the cage.

"It will do you no good to cry…" the voice called reaching his hand into the cage.** _ woke up in a cold sweat, her cheeks felt wet from crying and her mouth had a metallic tinge to it like she had sucked on a penny.

_ looked over at her clock it read 6:45.

*If I don't get my butt out of bed, I'm going to be late for school!"* _ quickly slipped on her favorite Bastille t-shit and jeans, made her lunch which consisted of a tuna fish sandwich, banana and Greek yogurt shoved it into her backpack and headed out.

Ludwig was waiting by her locker with a grin on his face as she walked toward him. She tried her best to recuperate the smile but she just couldn't seem to shake that dream she had this morning.

*why can't I have normal dreams! Like about two headed zombies eating glitter!*

"Is everything alright?" Ludwig asked when she got to her locker. She took a deep breath.

"I had a really terrifying dream last night." _ replied biting her thumb. he rubbed her shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned.

"I was in a dog cage and these men were talking about something that was supposed to make me forget everything… I woke up and felt like I had been screaming for hours." Ludwig held her close to his chest.

"With the good memories also come the ones we'd like to forget." he replied cupping her chin in his hand.

"And I promise from now on I will always be by your side." he said as he lightly kissed her forehead. _ blushed and hugged Ludwig tightly.

after school _ stopped by the post office to pick up the orders for the book store.

*I really hope I just get Kiku's voicemail so that I don't actually have to talk to him…*

"Yo you've got the awesome Gilbert." _'s heart dropped she really didn't want to talk to Kiku let alone Gilbert.

"I'm sorry I think I have the wrong number. I'm looking for a Kiku, Kiku Honda."

"He lives here as well, but he is not in right now, you can leave a message with me if you'd like." _ took a deep breath.

"This is _ _ at the Book Worm, would you please tell Kiku that his book is in when he'd like to pick it up."

"He isn't going to be back until Thursday, could I come and pick it up?" _'s mouth went dry.

"We have a policy that whom ever came in and ordered the book has to be the person to pick up the book. We have a 7 day pick up policy, if he doesn't come in to pick it up within the time line then it goes on the shelf." Gilbert made a disappointed grunt.

"I'll be sure to let him know." he replied

"Thank you, Have a nice day Gilbert."

"You too, _." _ shivered at the familiarity in the way he said her name, like he knew her all of his life.


	6. New Changes Same Faces

"Did you deliver the flyer?" Gilbert asked as Feliciano walked and threw his keys into the dish by the door.

"Yes, now we just have to wait and hope she takes the bait." Feliciano said in a hopeful tone. Gilbert looked out the window staring at the empty swing set in the backyard.

"She loves art way too much to pass up a chance like this. I'm sure she will be there." he replied

"We have just one problem… you appearance." Feliciano shot him a confused look.

"What's wrong with my looks?"

"As soon as she see's you, she is going to run out of that class room like a bat out of hell because of your "hug attack" idea." Feliciano bit his lip.

"I'm not too sure about this Gilbert…"

"Don't worry it's not like I'm going to dress you as a girl or anything, we just need to make you look completely different from how you do know. Maybe if we dye your hair a darker shade and you acted more like an arrogant asshole, she would never know it was you."

"Dye my hair? But the ladies love my hair!" Gilbert gripped Feliciano by the shoulders.

"Do you want to save _ or not? The longer we stand by and twirl our thumbs the longer my idiot brother can fill her head with lies!" Feliciano nodded

"You are right, if it will help save _ then let's get the hair dye."

*"What are you doing tonight?" -Ludwig*

*"I signed up for an art class at the community college."*

*"Sounds right up your alley."* *a little too up her alley.*

*"Where did you hear about that?"*

*"When I went into work the other day my boss said a kid came in and asked if we could hang up the flyer to attract more people."*

*"Have fun tonight, let's me know how it goes."*

*"I'll be sure too."*

"Ludwig your father would like to see you in his office." Ludwig set his phone down on his night stand and headed towards his father's study.

"You wanted to see me father?" Ludwig asked taking a seat across from his father's desk. The man sitting across from his laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top of them.

"I want to know how the infiltration of the girl's memories is going, what exactly is she remembering."

"She is starting to remember more and more each day. None of it is very detailed which helps when she asks me questions about it, But she is also starting to remember what you did to her…" Ludwig's father arched his eyebrows.

"And what did you tell her?"

"Well of course I told her that she will start the remember the good as well as the bad."

"Are you developing feelings for this girl?" Ludwig straightened in his seat.

"Of course not father."

"Good, we wouldn't want you turning into your brother now would we."

"No we wouldn't." Ludwig replied biting the inside of his cheek.

_ walked into the classroom it felt like most of the students already knew each other so _ decided she would take a seat in the back so that she didn't draw too much attention to herself. A boy not much older than her with dark auburn hair sat down next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"Not that I know of." _ replied

"Well it is now." he said with a grin and extended his hand out to her.

"The name's Lovino." _ gingerly took his hand

"I'm _ it's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." that cocky grin lingering on his lips.

"If I could have everyone's attention please. First off I would like to say welcome and thank you for taking the time to sing up for this class. My name is Roderich and I will be your instructor for the duration this course." Roderich said as we made his way to the front of the classroom."For your first assignment I want to see everyone's overall skills you can use what ever you'd like in the classroom. Show me something that represents you."

*Something that represents me… I wish I knew what that was.* _ glanced over and noticed that Lovino was already sketching away at his idea.

"What are you doing for this project?" _ questioned

"Something dark, mysterious and abstract like my soul." _ tried to suppress a giggle.

"That sounded much more bad ass in my head… What about you, what are you planning on making?"

"A open doorway." Lovino cocked his eyebrows.

"A door is what represents you? She smiled

"It's going to be a doorway leads to a place where my questions can be answered."

*That light still shines bright, even when her memories are still shrouded in darkness.*

"Can't wait to see it when it's finished."


	7. Purple Skies

**"How does this look!" _ said a grin tugging at her cheeks.

"Beautiful _! I really like your use of purple in the sky." _ pulled the paper down and smiled at Feliciano.

"I'm just glad to have a teacher as wonderful as you Feli!" Feliciano smiled and patted _ on the head.

"And I'm glad to have a student as talented as you." he replied.

"When I grow up I want to be an artist as great as you!" _ said twirling in a circle, the smile on her face only growing bigger.

"I'll be sure to buy your first painting."**

_ woke up with a smile lingering on her lips.

*Could that Feliciano be as bad as Ludwig led me to believe?* _ said biting her thumb.

*But why would he need to lie to me?*

"Good morning _." Ludwig whispered into her ear sending chills up her spine.

"Morning Ludwig." _ replied as she gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Did you have fun at your art class last night?"

"Yea, our first project is to create something that represent yourself. I met this funny guy named Lovino who is a pretty talented artist from what I saw."

"Well I am glad you had a good time. If your not doing anything tonight, I was thinking maybe we could go on a date." _'s cheeks felt warm.

"That sounds lovely." Ludwig kissed her forehead

"I'll pick you up after school."

_ set down her books next to Elizabeta who had the biggest grin on her face.

"You two looked adorable this morning." resting her face on her palm.

"Is it official yet?" Elizabeta asked

"We haven't really discussed our relationship yet, but we are going on a date tonight."

"Oooo has he said where?"

"It's a surprise."

"If you two are done chatting I would like to get class started."

"Yes, Sorry Mr. Kirkland." the girls replied.

"Ludwig… I had a dream about Feliciano." Ludwig squeezed the steering wheel his knuckles turning white.

"Was it another bad one?" _ shook her head.

"He was teaching me how to paint." _ replied Feliciano's face appearing in the back of her mind.

"Not surprising since that was one of his duties." Ludwig took a deep breath.

"Kiku and Feliciano weren't bad… at first." _ gave him a confused glance.

"Kiku and Feliciano used to take care of you, when they were just children themselves. Your grandfather adopted them and the maids took care of them. Kiku thought you basic math and Feliciano used to draw with you."

"What about Gilbert? How does he ties into all of this?" Ludwig paused for a moment.

"Gilbert is my younger brother…" _'s eyes widen.

"Why, is he doing all of this?"

"Because he wants power." Ludwig replied as he pulled into the parking lot.

"They told him that if he captured you, they would be able to get your grandfather to comply with their wishes and making Gilbert the new face of your family's political stature." tears started welling up in _'s eyes.

"What's wrong _?"

"I'm so sorry…" she replied as the tears spilled down her cheeks. Ludwig cupped her face in his hands.

"For what?"

"Ruining your relationship with Gilbert…" Ludwig kissed her passionately on the mouth tasting her tears as well as her tongue swirl around his mouth.

Gilbert squeezed the water bottle in his hand until his knuckles turned white.

*She is falling for the wrong man…*


	8. A Note of Lies

"I bet you are excited for school to be ending huh _." _ smiled.

"Yea now that Ludwig and I are officially dating." Elizabeta grabbed _'s hands

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!" she said her voice squealing.

"I would of told you sooner, but it just happened…" _ replied a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Does he have any cute brothers that are available?" Elizabeta questioned.

"He has a brother, but he isn't your type." _ replied. Elizabeta cocked her eyebrows.

"So he's a total asshole?"

"Pretty much…" Elizabeta let out a sigh.

"I swear all of the good ones are either taken or gay…"

*Ding, Ding* _ glanced over at the door her heart stopped as Kiku walked to the counter and Gilbert walked over to the graphic novel section.

"Hello, Kiku wasn't it? Are you here to pick up your book?" he smiled.

"You have a fantastic memory." _ forced a smile.

"Not as great as you would think." _ replied as she turned to the shelf behind her grabbing the book with the sticky note "Kiku Honda" on it.

"Here you go sir, that will be $12.65." Kiku handed _ the money and turned toward Gilbert's direction.

"Come on Girbert, it's time to go." Gilbert nodded shooting _ that cocky grin as he left.

*That guy gives me the creeps…*

"Hey _ will you put our new arrivals on the shelf please."

"Sure Feliks." _ replied as she grabbed the box of books.

*these three go in the history section and this one goes in the graphic novel section.* as _ rounded the corner to the graphic novel section she noticed that one of the books was tilted on it's side.

*Why is this one tilted down like that?* _ thought as she picked up the book. It was a sailor moon vol. 4 one of the first manga series she had ever started. A slip of paper fluttered from it's pages.

*what's this, faulty binding?* _ asked as she picked up the scrap of paper.

**"Ludwig has been lying to you. If you want to know the truth meet me down by the docks at seven."** _'s face was white as a sheet, her mouth was dry and her stomach felt like in her throat.

*Should I go? What could he possibly have to say that would completely change my mind…*

_ looked at the clock on the dash of her car it read 6:56.

*I better start heading over there, but not without this.* she thought as she gabbed the bottle of pepper spray in her passenger seat.

Gilbert was waiting on the bench staring intently at his watch as _ approached.

"You came." he replied a smile brimming to lips.

"Stalking is illegal in all 50 states, you do realize that." his smile didn't fade.

"Does Ludwig know you came?" _ didn't respond.

"I'm sure he would be sweating bullets right now if he did."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she replied clutching her purse.

"Like the note said he has been lying to you. I'm sure that your memory is coming back to you in bits and pieces just like he wants so that he can twist your thoughts so that they fit his lies." _ shook her head.

"he would never… he is not power hungry like you!" a shocked look crept across Gilbert's face.

"Power hungry? Is that what he has been telling you?" he asked standing up and taking a step toward her.

"You just want my family's money and political stature!" Gilbert shook his head.

"You have it all wrong _. That is what my father wants and he is using Ludwig to do it. From the very beginning I have only cared about you…" he said lightly touching _'s cheek. _ swatted his hand away like a fly, shaking her head as she slowly backed away.

"Your lying! Ludwig would never… I should have never came." _ replied turning away.

"But you did, so that proves that you had some seeds of doubt lingering in the back of your mind about him!" _ turned backed tears welling up in her eyes.

"I came because I wanted to see what kind of power hungry monster could turn against their own brother over something so trivial!" Gilbert said nothing all emotion was drained from his face. He looked as if she had just punched him in the face.


	9. We Need to Talk

**"Can you come over? We need to talk." - _** Ludwig glanced down at his phone that had just chirped.

**"I'll be there soon."** *I wonder what that could possibly be about?* Ludwig thought placing his phone into his back pocket.

*knock, knock*

"Father, I am heading out for a little while, I will be home later." Ludwig's father cocked his eye brow as he looked up from the documents laying on his desk and gave him a stern look.

"You are going to see her aren't you?"

"Yes, I am going to see _." Ludwig replied

"When am I going to meet this girl?" he asked in a fatherly way that seeped with venom.

"Soon father, very soon." a greedy smile crept across his face like snake that had just captured it's next meal.

*"Ausgezeichnet."

Ludwig knocked on the door and waiting for _ to open it. She had a guilty look plastered on her face when she let him in causing beads of sweat to form on Ludwig's forehead.

"Is everything alright _?" Ludwig asked. _ looked down at her feet.

"Gilbert and Kiku came into the shop yesterday…" Ludwig shot her a worried glance.

"Did something happen?" she nodded. Ludwig held her close trying his best to ignore the worried lump forming in the back of his throat.

"Gilbert left me a note telling me to meet him at the docks…" Ludwig looked into her (e/c) eyes.

"And?" _ bit her lip.

"The note said that you had been lying to me, of course I thought it was none sense but…"

"You went? Are you nuts he could of hurt you!" _ avoided his gaze.

"I'm sorry, nothing bad happened I promise! I brought pepper spray with me just in case." Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What did he tell you?"

"He basically tried saying that your father wanted my family's wealth and that he was using you to do it, and the he only ever cared about me. I told him he was a power hungry monster and that you wouldn't lie to me…"

"Please don't do something like that again, and if you do just let me know what your intentions are first. If he had hurt you…" Ludwig paused.

"I just don't think I could handle losing you again…" tears were welling up in _'s eyes. Ludwig wiped the stray tears running down her cheeks and cupped her face.

"I think it's about time you met my father."

"Did she come?" Kiku asked as Gilbert walked through the doorway.

"Yes, but she made it very clear that she is in love with my brother." Kiku put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Did she outright say to you that no matter what you tell me I am in love with Ludwig and you are not going to change my mind?"

"No, but it was in the way she spoke to me. She truly believes that what my brother is telling her is the truth…"

"Who's to say it isn't? He could just be twisting a few things around so that she views her memories of you as memories of him."

"I just wish there was something that could help her trigger her memories of me…"

"That is what this baby is for!" Feliciano said holding his sketch book up in the air before handing it over to Gilbert.

"I used to sketch the two of you all the time when you were children. You two made the perfect little models and you didn't even know it. When she asks to see my drawing tomorrow I will let her see the entire book and if my theory is correct it should trigger some of those memories of you!" Gilbert smiled.

"Feliciano that might just be crazy enough to work."

"_ I would like you to meet my father." _ smiled and stuck her hand out.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Beilschmidt." he firmly took her hand revealing a almost snake like smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, it has been such a long time." a eerie chill shot up _'s spine she had heard his voice before, she couldn't quite place it.

"Ludwig told me you were head of security for my family." his smile faded.

"Yes, I want you to know I take full responsibility for what happened. It was my careless actions that landed you where it did." he replied kneeling down to her.

"There is no need to kneel sir. I am sure that you did best you could to protect me and my family." he was taken aback by the sincerity in her voice.

"It warms my heart to hear you say that miss." he replied.

"I'm sure that Ludwig has told you about the unfortunate passing of your grandfather and that you now the last living heir." _ nodded

"Yes, I was hoping I could learn more about that actually." Mr. Beilschmidt briskly walked over to his desk and pick up an envelope.

"Inside this contains your grandfather's will, he as been searching for you for quite some time now and asked that even after his passing I continue to look for you and give this to you when you were found." _ held the envelop in her hands.

"There is no pressure to read it now, in fact it would probably be best to wait until you get home." _ nodded and slid the envelop into her purse. Mr. Beilschmidt glanced down at his watch.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay and chat with you longer, but must be getting off to a meeting."

"It was nice to meet you, and thank you for the letter from my grandfather."

"See you later father." Ludwig called as his father grabbed his brief case.

"You father seems very nice." Ludwig hands balled in to tight fists.

"He works too much. Ever since mom died he focused all his time an energy into his work." _ eyes softened.

"When did she pass away?"

"Shortly after I was born, I was a miracle the doctors said because after my older brother was born she was told that she couldn't have anymore kids…" _ squeezed his hand. He loosen his grip and held her soft hand in his.

"I'm sure she is watching you right now with the biggest smile on her face, because she such a wonderful son that she wouldn't trade in for anything." and that was the first time Ludwig had truly cried over his mother.


	10. True Essence of Childhood

"Hey Lovino how is the project coming?" _ asked as she set her things down next to him.

"Pretty good, I actually just finished it last night." Lovino replied pulling his sketch book from his bag and flipping to the back of it. It was a colored sketch of a steaming plate of pasta that looked like it should be hung up in a fancy Italian restaurant in Rome.

"Why pasta?" Lovino smiled

"When I was younger before my grandfather passed away we used to always make pasta together from scratch not from a box and can." _ smiled.

"It's beautiful Lovino, I really like your use of purple in the background."

"You can look at my earlier stuff if you'd like. How is your's coming along?" _ started to flip through the rest of the sketch book.

"I am almost finished, but I feel like it is missing something…" _'s hand froze at one image in Lovino's sketch book. It was a sketch of two children a boy and a girl swinging on a swing set with the biggest grins on their faces as the sun shone brightly through the clouds.

"Did you use live models for this sketch? Did you go to a park or something?" he glanced at the sketch a small smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, I drew that one a long time ago. I think it captures the true essence of childhood don't you think." _ nodded as she gaze at the children, the boy in particular his white hair how it shone like silver in the sunlight.

*his art style is so familiar to me, but how can that be when this is the first time he as ever let me look at any of his other work.*

**"Hey get out of my shower!" _ yelled pumping her legs harder so that they would no longer be swinging in unison. The white haired boy in the swing next to her laughed and swung back preparing to jump.

"Be careful!" she called as he flung himself in the air.

"I am too awesome to not land it." he said with a huge grin both of his as both of his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Now it's your turn to jump!" _ shook her head.

"You no I don't like jumping off. It's too scary!" she called down to him.

"Oh come on I'm right here if you need me." she hesitated for a moment and the with one final swing she flew through the air like a bird trying her best to make sure she landed on her feet. _ landed hard on her butt, the ground shaking her entire body.

"_ are you ok?" Gilbert asked as he knelt beside her. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"No, I landed on my butt and it really hurt!" she replied wiping a tear that started to roll down her cheek. He extended his hand out to her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked you to jump." she took his hand a wiped the dirt off of her butt.

"It was kind of fun though… the flying part." he smiled.

"You mean falling with style." she grinned as they both stuck their arms up to the sky and said

"To infinity and beyond."**

_ woke up to the sunshine streaming in throw the blinds of her window a smile still lingering on her lips. Her smile quickly faded.

*Why did I dream about Gilbert and not Ludwig?* _ thought biting her thumb nail. _ picked up her phone from her night stand to see if she had any new messages or notifications.

**"Any plans for today?" -Ludwig** realization hit her like a bucket of cold water to the face. *Lovino drew a picture of Gilbert and I… The hints purple in the background. Could Lovino be Feliciano in disguise?*

**"Yea shopping and I really should work on my paper for English…"**

**"Oh alright then, have fun babe."**

** To: Lovino "Are you busy today?" We need to talk…" - _**


	11. Made me forget you

_ anxiously waited in the coffee shop sipping a green tea smoothie and enjoy the free wifi as she played Animal Crossing: New Leaf. She glanced at the door when she heard it chimed. From which brought forth Lovino with a ever so cocky grin on his face.

"Did you get me to come down here just so you could ask me out on a date _?" he questioned his grin spreading across his face like a Cheshire cat.

"No I didn't Feliciano." His grin faded as he sat down.

"When did you figure it out?"

"This morning. The drawings and the use of purple in the background helped me piece it together." he nodded.

"How much do you remember." she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Just where the picture came from, so I wanted to ask you about." he took a deep breath.

"As I am sure Ludwig has told you I was adopted by your grandfather, and one of my duties was to look after you. You loved to draw and paint as did I, so we would often have a little art class together when you weren't playing with Gilbert." _ cocked her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Played with _just _Gilbert, what about Ludwig?"

"Ludwig is two years younger than you, but is very gifted so he skipped a few years in school." a lumped formed in _'s throat.

"So he has been lying to me…" Feliciano nodded.

"What Gilbert told you that night at the docks was all true. He has been in love with you since the two of you were children. He used to always ay that you two were going to get married one day and that he would be the luckiest husband in the world. Tears started to well up in _'s eyes.

"I said all of those terrible things to him…"

"you could always apologize to him in person?" _ looked up at him guilty spreading across her face like butter on hot toast.

"I couldn't, I already lied to Ludwig and told him than I was going shopping and that I had a an essay to write."

*So there is a part of her that loves him.*

"Don't you want to know the truth?" _ bit her lip.

"Yes, I want to know the truth about my past."

*knock, knock*

"Gil, I forgot my key!" Feliciano said through the door.

"Again Feli? You really need to put it with your car keys or some-" Gilbert stopped mid sentence when he saw _ standing next to Feliciano.

"What is she? How did you manage…" he replied stumbling for the right words.

"She figured out that I was Lovino and she as something she would like to tell you." he looked at her in a fatherly way.

"Don't you?" she nodded and took deep breath.

"I am really sorry for what I said to you at the docks and if you could find it in your heart to forgive me I would be ever so great-" he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you so much." he whispered in her ear. Tears started to stream down _'s face.

"I am so sorry, I wish that I could remember you!" he held her tighter stroking her (h/c) hair as her tears stained his shirt.

"Would you like a tour of your home?" _ looked up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"This is my house?" she asked.

"Your grandfather left it in Feliciano and Gilbert's name until you were found. "Didn't you read the will? I am sure my father has been dying for you to read it."

"it's still in my purse." she replied patting the outside of her bag.

"I have been so busy lately, I haven't had time to read it."

"Well before we take our tour would you like to read it?" Gilbert asked.

_**…I give all of my assets to my last living heir _ _…**_

"in short it basically says that I inherited all of my family's assets." Gilbert nodded.

"Which is exactly what my father wants, he had hoped that you would fall in love with my younger brother, marry and then have an "accident" leaving all of your wealth, and social standing to him since you had no family to defend you or claim the rights to it." _ sat down and squeezed her eyes shut as she rubbed her temples. His snake like voice replaying in her head.

*Where have I heard that voice before!* _ thought to herself.

_**"It will do you no good to cry…"** __'s eyes flew open and her hand clamp over her mouth.

"Is everything alright?" Gilbert asked. She shook her head, her face was white as a sheet.

"Your father… he was the one who kidnapped me." Gilbert's eyes hardened.

"Your father locked me in a dog cage and then injected me with some kind of serum that made me forget everything…" she squeezed his hand and looked deep in to his ruby eyes.

"Made me forget you…"


	12. End Game My Son

"Down the hallway we have a couple of bedrooms including your's." he said opening the door to her room.

"Your grandfather wanted to leave it exactly how you left it, so it is very dated." he said as she walked into the Barbie pink room. She imagined herself as a little girl having tea with her dolls and playing video games on the small pink tv in the corner in the room. _ walked over and picked up the teddy bear on her bed a flashback flooding her mind.

**"_Happy Birthday _!" Gilbert called. _ smiled as she paused her new video game._

"_I got you a present." he said holding a purple glitter covered bag out to her. _

"_Thank you Gilbert!" she replied talking the gift. Inside the bag was a purple fuzzy teddy bear with teal eyes. _ eyes lit up._

"_Gilbert I love it! Thank you so much!" she said giving him a big hug.**_

"You took that bear everywhere." Gilbert commented.

"Well that is because you bought it for me." she replied a smile hinting at her lips.

"If you follow me this way, I will show you the kitchen and your grandfather's study." Gilbert called as they passed two sliding glass doors that led to the outside. _ opened the door and stepped outside, her childhood seemed to flash before her very eyes. She sat down on the swig and soaked in the flow of memories poured in the a river.

"How do you feel about jumping?" Gilbert asked. She smiled.

"I love the fall, but I still am a bit shaky when it comes to the landing." Gilbert smiled and this his face turned serious.

"What happens next?" he questioned. She took a deep breath.

"Honestly I am not sure." she replied her hands tightening around the swing's chains.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't have feelings for Ludwig, but I can't be with someone who is willing to lie to me so easily."

"He can't know you were here." _ looked up at him.

"God only downs what my father would do to you and my brother if he knew his ever so carefully though out plan was blown." _ throat tightened.

"I had a hard enough time lying to him today…" he placed his hand on her shoulder.

*Pring, Pring* _ fished her phone from her purse.

"It's Ludwig."

"Well don't just sit there and let it ring, answer it."

"_Hello."_

"_How is the paper going?" _

"_Pretty good, I am almost done with the last paragraph." *_Luckily that is all I have to do.*

"_Well I was wondering if you could take a study break and have dinner with me." _she looked over at Gilbert and mouthed the words "He wants to have dinner" He gave her a thumbs up.

"_That would be lovely Ludwig."_

"_I will be over to pick you up at 6."_

"_Alright, I will see you soon!"_

"_Bye babe."_

_ ended the call shoving her phone back into her bag and got of the swing.

"I better get going, he will be over at 6." Gilbert gave her a hug and slipped a piece of paper into her hand.

"If you ever need me, don't be afraid to call." she nodded.

"Will do."

As _ entered the restaurant a pang guilt hit her when she saw his crisp blue eyes shining in the candle light.

*He has been lying to me, but why do I feel guilty!* _ thought to herself as she sat down. Ludwig stood up and held the chair out for her. _ smiled as she sat down.

"I am really glad I met you Luddy."

"Me too." he replied.

"I also really love that you have been honestly trying to help me, unlike your brother would have if he were in your position." _ could see the guilty look spreading across his face, but pretended not to notice as her smile grew just a little bit bigger.

"Have you read over the will?" Ludwig asked quickly trying to change the subject. She nodded as she took a sip of her water.

"This morning in fact, not a big surprise that I received everything ." Ludwig smiled.

"But I cannot have any of the major assets until I am out of school…" _ replied.

"I guess your grandfather didn't want you to blow all the money at once." she nodded.

"Well, I am only in high school. The money and the housing will come in handy when I go to college."

"Forward thinker just like your grandfather." _ grinned.

The night ended as most of their dates nights had, with a light kiss and an "I'll text you in the morning." before _ and Ludwig turned in for the night.

"Father, _ read the will." Ludwig said as he entered his father's study.

"Oh she did now, and what did it say? Did she give any of the details." Ludwig's father asked his snake like hands stroking his chin.

"She said in the will her grandfather gave her everything, but she couldn't have it until she was out of school." Ludwig replied.

"Anything else?" he pried.

"Nope, that was all she told me." he was silent for a moment as he had pondered what his son had just said. *Well he _was _on his death bed when he signed the document for all he knew he could have been signing for a package from the UPS guy.*

"Does this put a chink in our plan?" He turned around facing his son.

"Ye have little faith in me son." he said as he pulled a letter from the op left filing cabinet.

"What is that father?" Ludwig asked. A greedy grin seeped across his face

"End game my son, End game. Inside this envelope is letter from her grandfather that he asked me to write during his last few days alive, I added a couple of things of course as well as got him to sign a document in side that says when she turns 18 he gives her permission to marry my son."

"You want me to marry _? That is you end game father, why didn't you tell me from the start."

"I just didn't think you were ready to her it, but now that you have her wrapped around your finer I am positive that you are ready to take the final step. I'm very proud of you son." Ludwig smiled.

"Thank you father, I won't let you down!"


	13. Set In Stone

*Ring, ring* _ glances over at her phone resting on the arm of the couch. A strange number is calling, she hesitates to answer but then curiosity gets the best of her and she decides to answer it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello _, this is Mr. Beilschmidt." __ breathed and uneasy sigh.

"_Is there something I can help you with?" _she asked.

"_Yes, the lawyers just came by earlier with a letter from your grandfather addressed to you. Apparently it was supposed to be delivered with the will, but it got misplaced. If Ludwig wasn't already out running errands for me I would have him drop it off to you. It seems pretty important so I thought I would call and see if you could maybe pick it up." _she paused.

"_Sure, I will be over in a few." _his smile was almost audible

"_Good, very good. See you soon Miss _." _ _shuddered at the way he said her name like a snake taking it's first bite from it's victim.

_*"Gilbert your father just called me and said that he as a letter from my grandfather addressed for me that he wants me to come over a pick up." - _*_

_*"Did he have any idea as to what the letter was about?" -Gilbert*_

_*"No, but I thought I would text you and let you know that I was headed over there and if you don't get a text that says I am on my way over with the letter send help."*_

_*"Will do."*_

*Knock, Knock.* Mr. Beilschmidt opened the door that sickening grin plastered to his face.

"The letter is in my study; hold on one moment while I go and get it for you."

*Veet, Veet*

_*"Everything going alright?" -Gilbert*_

_*"he is getting the letter now."*_

"Here you are." he said holding the letter out to her.

"Thank you, unfortunately I cannot stay long, I just received a text from my boss asking me to come into work. If you could pass on the message on to Ludwig, it would be greatly appreciated." she replied in a cheerful tone.

"I will be sure to, have a nice evening Miss _." he answered sending chills up _'s spine as she walked back to her car.

_*"got the letter. Headed your way now." - _*_

__,_

_If you are reading this then I have past away before I was able to find you. I am sure that you have already read over the will and that all of our family's assets are now yours, but it most likely left out a very important tradition. Our family has set up arranged marriages for generations that take place on the eve of your 18__th__ birthday, which hopefully hasn't happened yet or has not lapsed for too long. Mr. Beilschmidt has been my most loyal advisor and friend for many years now and has a very respectable son who I have arranged for you to marry. I know that you will be very happy with him._

_With all my love,_

_Grandpa __

_ let the letter slip through her fingers, her face frozen in a state of utter shock.

"That's in three days!" _ sat down and took a few deep breaths. She looked down at the envelope beneath her and noticed that there was another piece of paper tucked inside of it. She gingerly pulled it out and began to read over.

"What is that." Gilbert asked. She looked up at him her face shade paler

"Notarized documents for the consent of your brother and I to be wed." she replied weakly.

"Kiku does this look like his signature?" Kiku looked at the document thoroughly.

"Yes this is grandpa's signature, and there is a notarized seal dating the time that he signed it which was a week or two before he died. _ and Ludwig are to wed in three days…"

_'s cheeks flushed red hot with anger.

"Did Ludwig know from the start? Did he think that by giving me this now, it would make it easier because I developed feelings?" Gilbert placed his hands over _'s fists. She loosened them and he intertwined his hands with hers. She looked up at Gilbert tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not ready to get married, not to Ludwig anyway." Gilbert hugged her tightly.

"We will figure something out, but for now you should go home and get some rest." she nodded as she hugged Gilbert one more time before leaving.


	14. Today Is The Day

For the first time since she had met the boys she slept through the night but did not dream. _ awoke well rested and rejuvenated elated by the fact that she didn't have to go into school because they always give seniors the day off to study for finals.

*I wish I could sleep like that more often…* _ thought as she got out of bed. _ looked down at her phone and noticed that she had received a text from Ludwig while she was asleep.

_*"What are you doing today? -Ludwig*_

_*"Needing to talk to you actually."*_

While she waited for Ludwig's reply she got up and brushed her teeth and then make some breakfast.

_*"About?"*_

_*"a certain document I received from your father."*_

_*"Do you want to meet somewhere or do you want me to come over?"*_

_*"Come over, we have quite a bit to discuss, that I would like to be done privately."*_

_*"Alright, be there in a few babe."* _As _ read the last text, the word "Babe" left a bad taste in her mouth.

Not to soon after she had finished breakfast and gotten dressed did her hear two sharp familiar knocks at the door. She swiftly opened it, but did not greet him with the usual pleasantries. Leaving Ludwig with a worried feeling in his stomach.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked trying to break the unbearably awkward silence. _ gracefully pulled the document from her desk.

"And just when were you going to tell me about this?" she asked. Ludwig looked over the document.

"Well… I wasn't completely aware of the fact myself until shortly before my father gave you the letter."

*His face is so cool and he said it so mater-o-factly I can't tell if he is lying.*

"I know this is quite sudden but it is what yoru grandfather wanted…"

"Two days is a little more than sudden it's borderline shotgun wedding!" she snapped. _ bit her lip instantly regretting how harsh her words sounded. Ludwig lifted her face so that he could look into her (e/c) eyes.

"I thought so as well, so I asked my father if we could hold the official ceremony until after we graduate. He thought that was a grand idea. If you wanted to."

_'s heart felt like it was free falling form a 20-story building.

"It just feels too soon… I mean I know that we grew up together, but we spent so much time apart and I feel like there is so much that I don't know about you. When you seem to know everything there is to know about me." Ludwig stroked her chin.

"In time all of your questions will be answered." if he had said that to her a few days ago she would of found the aloofness and mystery in his tone so inviting and attractive, but now she knows that he is full of crap. She withheld her sarcastic remarks that would blow her cover and simply said.

"I can't wait." the next two days seemed to mesh together and be over as quickly as they started. She awoke on her birthday earlier than she could recall in her entire life. Today was the day that she would be married to someone who lied to her from the start of their brief relationship. She had hoped this was all a strange dream and that if she could just pinch herself awake she could be that five year old on a swing set next to her best friend, but instead she felt the all to real pain of reality which she could not escape or could she…

_*"Ring, Ring.*_

"_I have a plan!"_

_*"What are you talking about? What time is it?"* _Gilbert said trying to wake himself up.

_*"Gilbert I need you to kidnap me."*_


	15. She's Gone

_*"Gilbert I need you to kidnap me."_

"_Well I can't really kidnap someone who is willing to be captured." __ let out a heavy sigh, this was not the time for Gilbert's brand of sarcasm.

"_If you don't I'm going to be a Mrs. Ludwig Beilschmidt."_

"_How are we going to pull this off?" _

"_Simple I am going to leave a note in my apartment that says I needed to go into work to pick up my paycheck so when Ludwig comes over he will see it and head over there, only to find that I never came by. Ludwig will panic and call my cell which is conveniently off and mostly likely assume that you have kidnapped me." _A grin played at Gilbert's lips.

"_But what about the document you will eventually have to marry him." _

"_That is where you are wrong. In the letter it says that I would be wed to a son of Beilschmidt, it did not say which one, and if you looked at the document it just needs our signatures."_

"__ you are a genius! Park your car by the docks and I will come and pick you up." _ _hung up the phone and scribbled the note leaving it on her kitchen counter.

*Knock, Knock.* Ludwig waited at the door, t to his surprise he got no answer.

_*_Knock, Knock.* still no answer.

_*Maybe she is in the shower.* _he thought as he grabbed the hide-a-key from underneath the welcome mat.

"_" he called out in the dimly lit house. _*I don't hear the water running…*_

Ludwig did a quick scan of the house and quickly deduced that she as not home. Just as he was about to leave he noticed the note she left him on the counter.

_Ludwig,_

_Went to pick up my paycheck see you soon!_

_XOXO __

_*Ok, then I will just drive over there and pick her up.*_

Ludwig should have picked up on red flag number one when he noticed that _'s car was not parked in the front like it usually was, but he figured that maybe someone else had parked there first.

"She hasn't been in all morning actually, which is weird because she always comes to get her check well before now." Beads of sweat started to pool on Ludwig's forehead. With shaky hands he dialed _'s number but it instantly went to her voicemail.

_*Shit her phone is dead! Where could she be?* _he thought to himself as he hopped back into his car.

_*"Father, _ is missing." _Ludwig could hear his father's nostrils flare with anger.

"_What do you mean she's missing?!"_

"_I went to her house to pick her up and there was a note that said she went to get her paycheck, but hewn I went over he said that she had not picked it up yet, and of course when I tried her cell phone it was either dead or turned off."_ there was utter silence on the other end on the other end.

"_You are going to have to look for her. Go to all the places she might visit during the day._

"_What if I can't find her?"_

"_We will worry about that then." -CLICK._

_*where in the world could she have gone.*_

_ hopped in to Gilbert's car a ring tugging a her cheeks.

"This worked a little too well." Gilbert said as she strapped in.

"Yea, but can you imagine the panicky look on your dad's face right now?"

"We should probably get off the streets, because I am sure my brother is on a full out man hunt right now."

*Knock, Knock.*

"Ludwig what are you doing here?" Elizabeta asked in a puzzled tone.

"Is _ here?" he asked

"Did you two get into a fight on her birthday? If you made her cry I will not hesitate to beat you upside the head with my frying pan." she replied angrily.

"No, we had a little date planned, but when I went to her house to pick her up she wasn't home and left me a note saying that she was going to the book store to pick up her check only to find she was night their either. So thought maybe she was here."

"Well she is not here, but if I hear from her I will let you know." she replied

"Thanks."

Ludwig then checked both coffee shops, _'s favorite diner, the comic book store and finally the music store, but all of them said that they had not seen her in today. He tried her cell phone again but it was still of or dead.

_*Ring, Ring* _

_*"Hello?"_

"_Where the hell is she Gil?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I know you have _. Don't even try and play games with me."_

"_So your gateway to fortune ran away. Did she finally figure out you were lying.'_

"_Where is she!" Gilbert laughed._

"_That is none of your concern now little bruder." _-CLICK

"_If you would like to make a call please hang up and try again."*_

_*"Dad she knows…"_

"_Do you have her?"_

"_No, she is with Gilbert."_

"_Dummkopf! All those years of careful planning gone to waste!"_

"_What do we do now?"_

"_We find your bruder."_


	16. Surprise

"Number 34."

_ and Gilbert slowly walked up to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

"We would like to get these papers finalized please." _ replied handing the documents over. The lady behind the counter looked them over and smiled.

"If I could just have the two of you sign here and here I will print of your license." _felt like a ball of nerves and the pen in her hand felt like a brick, but as she started writing her name the pen seemed to get lighter and her nerves began to settle. Gilbert signed his name a smile making it's way across his face as he gave her hand a firm squeeze.

"Here you are, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt." _ looked over at Gilbert.

"What do we do now." his sly smirk transformed into a mischievous grin.

"Well we could kiss." _ blushed a smile blossoming across her cheeks as he pulled her in.

"Happy Birthday." Gilbert whispered as he handed her a small black box. Inside was a silver heart shaped pendant.

"Thank you, I love it." she said as he helped her put it on.

"Kiku and Feli have one more surprise for you back at the house." her smile grew bigger as she laced her fingers with his.

"I can't wait to see." she replied.

Gilbert pulled into the driveway.

"They want you to come in blindfolded." he said pulling a red handkerchief from out of the glove box. _ tied the red handkerchief over her eyes and waited for Gilbert to guide her toward the door. _ could hear the front door creek as it opened.

"Can I look now?"

"Not yet." he whispered leading her through the dark house toward the kitchen.

"KIKU! FELI!" Gilbert cried as he lead _ into the kitchen. The two of them were unconscious laying of the floor.

*THUD* _ heard a metallic clank and something heavy drop to the floor as Gilbert's hand slipped through her fingers.

"Gilbert?" _ called out, but received no reply. _ felt a pair of hands snake around her waist and mouth.

"If you want something done right do it do yourself." the voice cooed in her ear. _ felt a sharp pain in her neck and the light that seeped from underneath the handkerchief faded to black.

"Father the documents have been signed." Ludwig replied holding the marriage license in his hands.

"That little bitch is smarter than I thought."

"What are we going to do now?" Ludwig asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Blackmail your brother of course. Money for his love or we make sure she disappears for good this time." a evil grin spread across his face showing the tips of his teeth that looked as if they were dripping with venom."

Kiku woke up first trying to piece together how he ended up on the floor. He glanced over at the boys and it all started coming back to him. Gilbert's father had knocked them out with a frying pan.

*When did Gilbert get here. And where is _?* Kiku jolted up his head spinning as he poured a cool glass of water onto Gilbert's face.

"Where's _" Kiku asked when Gilbert finally came to.

'I don't know."

"Werr what do you know?" Kiku asked grabbing a bottle of aspirin from the cupboard.

"We walked in _ was blindfolded and then you two were on the floor. I heard _ scream but I couldn't see who grabbed her." he replied as he popped two aspirins into his mouth. A few minutes later Feliciano work up.

"Did I fall asleep on the floor again?" he asked rubbing the newly formed bump on his head.

"No Fericiano we were knocked out." Kiku replied in a sour tone as he helped him up off of the floor.

"Where's _?" Feliciano asked as he stood up.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be here right now." Gilbert said in a angered tone. Kiku shot him the look that said snapping at him will not help this situation. Gilbert rubbed his sore temples trying to figure out a plan.

*Veet, Veet.*

"_Where the hell is she?"_

"_Is that anyway to talk to the man who raised you?"_

"_I don't have time for your father of the year bull shit. You either tell me where she is or this is going to get ugly real quick."_

"_The situation has been ugly LONG before this point. I am calling to make a deal with you."_

"_Deals with you are like selling your soul to Satan for one corn chip."_

"_Give me the money in exchange for _'s life."_

"_If you kill _ then the money goes as well."_

"_Now that she is married to you it won't. If she were to have an "accident" all of the money would to you, but since you are so young you would need someone to help you take care of it properly."_

"_If you lay one finger on her I swear to God…"_

"_Would you kill me? Your own father. What about your bruder? Could you pull the trigger on him as well." _Gilbert was silent. He didn't want his father to win, but he couldn't stand to lose _ again.

"_I agree to your terms."_

"_Good, very good. We meet here tomorrow at 7. Bring the papers."_


	17. Whispers to the bushes

_ awoke in a dimly lit room. Her hands and feet were bound to a chair. The blindfold that had been tied around her eyes was now clamped around her mouth.

*worst birthday surprise ever!* she thought to herself as she tried to wiggle her hands free but that was like trying to fit a camel through the eye of a needle. Just as _ had given up on her attempts to free herself she heard a pair of combat boots making their way down the hall stopping just in front of the door she was behind. The door slowly opened followed by a click of the light switch. Ludwig stood before her with an expression that said he wasn't glad to see her. She returned the look as he shut the door behind him.

"If you don't scream I will take the gag off." she nodded desperately wanting the spit soaked rag as far away from her mouth as possible.

"Where's Gilbert?" _ asked. Ludwig simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably brooding somewhere because he lost you… again." he replied a smile tugging at his cheeks. _ held back the anger rising in the back of her throat and kept quite.

"You could've been happy." he said trying to break the silence. She looked up into his ice blue eyes.

"With me… I think I could have been a good husband." he said softly stroking her cheek.

"Until your father had me killed!" she spat jerking her face away.

"Unless you willingly gave up." he replied softly.

"The money has never been important to me Ludwig, I truly cared about you. I thought you felt the same way…" she replied tears welling up in her eyes. He paused for a moment as if to say he felt the same, but then he said.

"I was just doing what my father asked of me."

"Even though you knew it was wrong? Even though you knew blood would have to be spilt?"

"I accepted my fate long ago…" she raised her eyebrow.

"What would that be?" _ questioned.

"A disappointment to my father…" he said trailing off at the end.

"But now we finally have you right were we want you." he said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"your father is a monster, you shouldn't seek his approval because in his eyes nothing you do will live up to his standards." Ludwig raised his hand back like he planned to strike her across the face.

"But you are much brighter than he could ever fathom! You are cunning, brave and kind and as long as you stay here under his leash you will never be able to rise to your full potential. Ludwig's hand dropped to his side.

"When I was a kid I couldn't understand why my bruder was so hung up on you. Why he didn't ever move on to the ongoing list of girls who would've gladly dated him and now I finally understand." Ludwig said as he pulled out his pocket knife. _ tensed up as he cut the ropes binding her hands and feet. Once she was free he held his hand out to her. "Let's get you out of here." she took his hand and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Wait here while I check the hallway to make sure it's safe." he whispered peeking his head out of the doorway.

"Coast is clear, now for the tricky part slipping through the back door without him hearing."

"Distract him, I'm sure he is dying to now if I am awake yet. Tell him some bullshit story and I will hide in the bushes out back." he nodded and grabbed her hand slowly snaking their way down the hallway and up the stairs.

"wait here" he mouthed as he walked towards his fathers study. Once he was inside and _ could hear the two of them conversing. She slowly crept toward the back door.

*please don't make a noise." she thought to herself. To her surprise the door opened with out a peep. Giving her a straight shot to the bushes.

"How is our hostage?"

"She came to and of course asked for Gilbert." he smiled.

"Soon very soon we will have the wealth we always wanted." he replied patting his son on the back.

"So as a reward I officially give you the night off son. We will worry about her in the morning." Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I was going to ask if I could go out for a little while to see this band play at the coffee shop over on 5th."

"Have fun, and don't stay out too late. I am going to need your help in the morning." Once he was outside Ludwig quickly crouched down avoiding all windows and headed toward the bushes.

"_." he whispered to the bushes.

"You really need to trim your bushes I think I got a piece of a leaf in my eye."

Ludwig tried to stifle his laugh as he helped her out.

"We don't have much time. I told my dad I was going to a coffee shop to hear a band play." she nodded as they slowly crept toward the car.


	18. Pacing the Pain Away

Gilbert paced the floor trying desperately to conjure up a plan to get _ out, because he knew once the paperwork was handed to his father she was as good as dead.

"If you pace any more you are going to wear a hole in the carpeting." Feliciano said but Gilbert was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to be bothered with anything else. The sheer determination in Gilbert's face made him look like he was about to kill a 350 lb bear with one hand tied behind his back. His pacing continued as if somehow, someway all the answers were going to come filtering in like a smack to the face. Instead of a smack there was a knock at the door. Gilbert didn't take that as his sign he was searching for and kept pacing and mumbling incoherent nothings to himself. Kiku pushed in his chair and answered the door.

"Hey Girbert I think you are going to want to stop your pacing for just a moment.:

He gave him a weary look, but just as he was about to reply he was cut off by a soft pair of lips. Gilbert's eyes fluttered open as he saw a tear soaked _ wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him passionately on the mouth.

"How are you…" he tried to say but was at a complete loss for words.

"I had some help." she replied sheepishly. Before he could ask who Ludwig stood in the doorway scratching the back of his as he always did when he was nervous.

"What is he doing here?" Gilbert tore his eyes away from his brother and back down to _'s.

"After everything he put us through you still thought it was a good idea to trust him?" he asked his voice rising. She bit her lower lip

"I have spend the past few weeks with him, and I knew that your father was just using him." he glanced over at his brother who's expression only confirmed her statement.

"I'm sorry bruder, I just thought that if I helped dad he wouldn't look at me like everything is my fault anymore." Gilbert walked over to his brother who was now taller than him since the last time he had been around his brother long enough to notice and gave him a hug he knew Ludwig would secretly be protesting.

"I told you what happened to mom was not your fault Lud." he nodded stiffening a bit.

"I know that you've overheard dad say some things in a drunken stooper, but it's not true. He knows that by playing that card he can get you do to what ever he pleases." Ludwig nodded.

"Won't dad figure out she's missing?" Gilbert questioned.

"He wasn't going to bother with her until the morning, but I know I can't go back…" _ walked over to her purse.

"He will mostly likely look here first for the both of us. So our safest bet is in my apartment, the couch fold out into a bed and you are more than welcome to crash there for the night."

"I'm coming too." Gilbert said.

"As long as you don't mind bunking with your brother." she replied. Gilbert nodded with a defeated look in his eyes.

"It will be just like Grandma's house." Ludwig said a smile cracking across his face.

The car ride to _'s apartment was awkward to put it lightly. Gilbert drove, _ was in the passengers seat next to him quietly holding his hand and Ludwig was crouched in the back seat.

"Gil you should have let Lud sit up front, his legs are a lot longer than mine."

"But then I couldn't hold your hand." he replied giving it a gentle squeeze. _ rolled her eyes and turned on the radio to drown out the silence.

_ pulled they key out from underneath the mat and welcomed them in. _ gave Gilbert a kiss goodnight, unsure of the next time she's see him again.

It too _ quite a while to fall asleep and when she finally drifted off,, she felt two strong and warm arms wrap around her. _ twisted around to face the person who's arms were around her. Gilbert smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I couldn't sleep… I was too worried about tomorrow. I kept thinking what if this is the last time I see her, hold her in my arms, kiss her…" he said softly in her hear. Gilbert captured her mouth in a kiss. He quickly explored her mouth before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on her jaw line making his way down to her neck where he found her soft spot causing a muffled moan to escape her lips.

"Gil we shouldn't be doing this right now…" she said with a heavy sigh. He pulled her close nuzzling his face in her neck. Gilbert mumbled something into the crook of _'s neck before falling asleep. Not too soon after _ drifted off as well.


End file.
